


Lights On

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: What if Patrick was The Electrician
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 123





	Lights On

**Author's Note:**

> That thing where you give [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) a prompt and then like it so much you also write it, and you both independently write wildly different yet very similar fics.
> 
> Read Gray's version, [it's perfect ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956003)

David flips the sign to _closed_ and looks around the store—his store. He did it, it's open—even though the lights are still missing, which is a travesty. At least the store gets nice natural light and it was sunny today. The first electrician never called him back and then the second one couldn’t come until tonight, after the store closed. 

He fights with the credit card machine, trying to generate the end of day report. He wishes he had a numbers guy, someone who understands spreadsheets, but then again, that didn't’ work out too well for his dad.

There’s a soft knock at the door, startling David and hurries over to let in the sturdy, compact man at the door. He’s wearing mid-range denim and a white tee and an honest-to-god tool belt and he looks like he walked straight out of a porn and into David’s store.

“Hi, you must David, I’m Patrick.” He shoves his hand out for David to shake, and it’s warm and calloused and he’s got a firm grip.

“Patrick. That’s me—you. That’s you. I need you to hang these fixtures I bought, I tried to watch a tutorial but gave up. Hopefully you’re better at this than me. Do you think you can do this tonight?”

“Oh, I’m gonna get the lights up. Won’t be a problem.”

“Oh-kay.” David flushes, and hopes Patrick didn’t notice. 

Next thing David knows, Patrick’s on a short ladder and David’s trying not to check out his ass. 

“Was today your opening day?” Patrick asks as he pulls a tool from his belt.

David pauses his restocking of the body milk, “Mm, it was. It went—pretty well. Thanks for—thanks for coming today. The electrician Ray recommended proved less than reliable.’

“No problem, sounded like a bit of an emergency. Any big plans to celebrate the opening?”

“Might head to the cafe for some moderately edible mozzarella sticks.”

Patrick laughs. “Well, I must be hungry, because that sounds pretty good.”

“You should—you should join me. Since you’re working late. For me.” David’s mouth has gone rogue, why is he asking this man to come to dinner with him?

“You don’t have to do that.” Patrick fiddles with something, and then suddenly, the sconces are working.

“No, I’d like that.” David whispers, shocked at just how true it is.


End file.
